


Letting Loose the Wolf

by Noid



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Admiration, Drabble, Escape, I wrote this in an hour, It doesn't make sense but, Mutual Help, Previous RP, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Letting Loose the Wolf

An eager finger was pointing at the data feedback, to the point where it was gently denting the stapled documents in the middle. The man could see the written notes that were scribbled with true doctor's hand writing that he had some trouble deciphering it. Most of it was scientific jargon that he had anticipated when it came to this kind of place. He had already heard much of it from the white-hoodied boy beside him that was swinging his legs over the thick branch. 

Jeffrey was extremely excited to be able to come to a place like this. It was no surprise that he took after the iconic killer in some ways and seemed to take great pride in it. Or at least some. He never really liked to being referred to as a murderer but there was something prideful about being related to a man that was seen as the most evil thing in the eyes of Smith's Grove.

Neither one were buying the fact, slowly but surely, that Michael was a pure being of evil.

There were strange reports about how Michael was _six_ years of age and going under extreme therapy sessions. Electrical convulsion therapy, long talks, play sessions with nurses, scanning, research of his brain and there was even consideration that the boy was gradually just distant from the rest of the world and "evil." 

"Bullshit," Jeff spat, folding his arms. "Being stuck in an institution like this? I'd go mad at the age of seven, not fourteen. I'd wanna kill everyone, too."

Hoody huffed softly behind his clothed mask and glanced towards the somewhat irritated killer, signing towards him, _What do you propose we do, then?_ Jeff's glasgow smile turned itself wider and he leaned in close, as if forgetting that they were barely buddies. Then again, Hoody hadn't seen the other get this excited over anything save for when he and tormented Liu actually got along. And _that_ kind of concept was few and far between, at best.

"We go in, sneak around, grab the keys off the front desk and free him."

They were gonna do what now?

Jeff must've seen the shock in his figure because he leaned back, trying to soften up both his excitement and his reply. "Listen, listen, if he's really that bad then we'll keep an eye on him, right?"

 _Jeff,_ Hoody signed with exasperation, _how do we know that he won't literally kill everyone and everything in sight? His sister-_

"We'll keep an eye on him."

_But his strength-_

"We can take him." A hand rested on his shoulder, firm, calloused but comfortable despite the cold temperature that bled through like ice water. "We're faster than he is while he just walks. You've watched the movies, right?"

Hoody wanted to give him a skeptical look. Things weren't the same in reality and even if they might have had more dexterity in comparison to Michael Myers, what could they do? Kill him? Sedate him? Maybe he'd find something like that inside just in case. If Masky found out about this, he'd throw a fit over the obnoxious notion of it all.

So now, here he was. They had slipped the night guards in the office some sleeping tablets in their drinks and out they went. Narcotics did wonders. They would be on the footage feed but it didn't matter. They wouldn't know their faces but, instead, would suppose that their baggy figures were of masculine taste. Hoody knew better than to linger for too long in one area, no matter how much he felt like toying with the swinging, observing cameras that lingered in the hallways that smelled of throat-burning chlorine and the slightly lemon scent of hand sanitizer. 

He rolled his footsteps, making sure the hard rubber of his shoes didn't slap the polished floor. Knees bent and his head swiveling around to look at each creeping hallway, Hoody could feel the malice that poured out. But was it malice towards doctors, society or themselves? And even still, what if it wasn't malice at all?

Pressing himself up against a wall, he leaned around the corner slightly, eyes dancing to catch sight of the slightest movement that could hinder this entire operation entirely. There was no one but there was a slight light that filtered through a nightlight in the far, far corner. It looked like it was for a night guard that was there or even a janitor. So far, it seemed like he was in the clear and getting the keys would be simple enough. 

Everything was lined up on one, big desk at the front. Or, at least, near the front. On the wall was a wooden board, covered from head to toe with keys that were attached directly beneath their room numbers. A glance beneath the desk's topside revealed numerous folders, files and emergency documents. This wasn't where Jeff had gotten the documents on Myers. The rest of the stapled and currently folded pack of documents was resting in his own back pocket like a little white flag. They had been collected from the desk of surely-sleeping Doctor Loomis himself, the man who was obsessed with the mind of the boy who had murdered his sister Halloween night.

He searched with care, finding two drawers locked. The receptionist must have taken the keys home with her but he could improvise, right?

Gloved fingers danced over the top, spreading out sheets of paper with meticulous care as he eyed anything that would help him. When there was nothing, he retreated to the bathrooms to find what he was looking for. Lucky him, several bobby pins were left in the floor of the woman's bathroom. He returned with a bent pin and flicked his wrists to get the locked drawers open. There were scratch marks now, but that didn't matter.

The keys to Michael's room were secured in the bottom drawer, in the far back, surrounded by a water bottle, an ungodly amount of stacked files and manila envelopes and more that he really, really didn't care about. He snagged the single key on his finger, drew it out and held it gently.

A tap alerted him to look up. Jeff stood nearby, his hood eye and his darkened eyes wider than usual with excitement. He held up a hand and signed the numbers to the room the young man was kept it and off they went, silent as cats and as alert as deer.

Hoody felt his breath catch in his throat once they approached the door. His knees were beginning to lock and his fingers were twitching as he handed over the tiny but significant key. Jeff gave an excited nod of thanks, ducked below the viewing bars of the unnecessarily iron door and Hoody kept back. He could hear the rough sliding of the key and then the click of it coming loose. 

Jeff pulled the door open and the other felt no need to stay in place. He turned around and used long strides to walk calmly out of the eerie hallway, illuminated barely by moonlight from the tiny windows up top. 

Noisily, the white-faced killer tore off past him, uncaring of his footsteps that could have alerted anyone. Hoody wanted to strangle him but was this his way of configuring a plan?

He glanced behind him as he neared the corner and his breath stopped heavily in his chest, like lead weight.

Michael appeared just like any kind of ghost. He was massive in height, this prison only making him thinner than what he could probably hold. His hair was cut short, clean and it had a soft curl to it. He couldn't see the color from here but the apathetic eyes sent massive quivers up his spine. 

The proxy turned away and began down the hall, wondering if the big man would follow.

He walked outside with a soft click of the handlebar and Jeff immediately gripped his shoulder in excitement.

"We did it! We really did it!"

_Now to wait._

His smile stretched obnoxiously wide. "Not for looong~."

The door behind them was already opening and they both sprang to life. Judging by Jeff's face from the corner of his eye, he hadn't expected that either. The white hood was tugged down further to hide his face and Hoody took a large step back, ready to sprint. 

Michael's head tipped to one side, eyes as pretty as a robin's egg leering at them both. The proxy could only hear the blood rushing in his ears. The autumn winds nor the snap of crunching leaves didn't register in his head as he just watched Michael Myers stand in place, his breathing heavy and presence as cold as ice. He could feel goosebumps crossing his skin as they all stopped and stared, life no longer meaningful and moving like a movie.

He was afraid to breathe.

A glimmer shown in the apathetic, blue eyes of the killer and the slightest facial expression flickered over his face before he turned away and walked back inside.

Hoody immediately sucked in a breath, a hand coming into a fist as sweat lined his upper lip. A breathless chuckle sounded from his current partner on his right and, for a moment, they simply stood in a trembling silence. 

"We better get out of here. I think he's going to release everyone."

_Yeah. Let's... go._

Thunder rolled in the distance. Was it going to rain soon?


End file.
